Grelka
|Base ID = }} Grelka is a Nord who lives in Riften. She trains Light Armor at the Expert-level and serves as a merchant of armor and weapons. During the day, she sells her wares at a booth in the center of town. She sleeps at Haelga's Bunkhouse. Background and personality Grelka is not originally from Skyrim, and wants to leave due to the political turmoil, Civil War, and the reappearance of the dragons. She sells goods in Riften, hoping to earn enough money to eventually leave Skyrim. Grelka is prejudiced against Argonians, as is evident in her treatment of Madesi. In the evenings, before he goes to sleep in Beggar's Row, Madesi goes to the Bunkhouse, where he is often harassed by Grelka; she calls him "green-skin" and mocks his inability to shut his mouth when he chews, due to his skull structure. Interactions Grelka serves as an Expert-level trainer in Light Armor. Any Grelka earns from training sessions enters her spending limit reserve for her stall. Thus, after training with her, she can then buy more goods with that money. Stealing from Grelka may prompt her to send hired thugs after the thief. Quotes *''"You gonna stare all day or buy some armor?"'' *''"Come on, come on. The sooner you buy, the sooner I can get drunk."'' *''"You gonna buy something, or just here for training? Otherwise, move on!"'' *''"Buy some armor and live to tell about it."'' *''"Come back when you're ready to spend more gold! Goodness knows I could use it."'' *''"Looking to stay alive? Why take a chance?"'' *''"Protect yourself right... buy armor from Grelka."'' *''"Can't you bother me at my armor stand in the market? Or are you that desperate for training?"'' -Talking to her outside her stall *''"I'll teach you how to use it effectively, and keep you quick on your feet."'' -Training in Light Armor Dialogue General "You gonna stare all day or buy some armor?" :You treat all your customers like this? "Look, I've moved all over Skyrim selling these bits of junk and I'm barely scraping by. I'm not out to win friends and I could care less if you're happy about your purchase or not. I just need the coin. The sooner I get out of Skyrim the better." ::Why would you want to leave Skyrim? "Are you serious? The war is tearing the land apart, the dragons have returned seeking who knows what... Skyrim is going nowhere fast. If I were you, I'd pack up and get out of here before you end up in one of those burial cairns." :What's the Ratway? "There are ruined sewer tunnels beneath the city. The only way I know how to get in there is through a door off of the canal. If I were you, I'd keep my feet dry and stay up here." You can also ask her about the Thieves Guild, and she will reply, "They'd stop at nothing to take your last bit of food if that's all you had. The Ratway's too good of a place for that scum." Conversations Bolli Bolli: "Grelka, I wanted to talk about that suit of leather armor you sold me. The fasteners are already coming loose." Grelka: "Fine. It'll be five septims to repair it." Bolli: "Why should I pay for a repair on something I just bought?" Grelka: "All right, all right. Just bring it to me tomorrow and I'll fix it for you." Brand-Shei Grelka: "So, Brand-Shei... business as awful for you as it is for all of us?" Brand-Shei: "Worse. The Khajiit Caravans are the only way to get supplies into the city, and even those are becoming more infrequent." Grelka: "Well, let's all raise a flagon to Ulfric; future King of Skyrim and bringer of poverty to the working class!" Brand-Shei: "Grelka! Lower your voice before you get us both in trouble." Dinya Balu Dinya: "Good day, Grelka." Grelka: "What's so good about it? I've got deadbeats who don't pay me, the city guard looking over my shoulder and Maven Black-Briar breathing down my neck." Dinya: "You poor thing. You should come by the temple, speak to Maramal." Grelka: "Religion isn't going to save me. So unless Mara is going to start raining coin from the heavens, why don't you mind your own business." Drifa Drifa: "Grelka, have you had anyone come by and try to sell you an iron war axe?" Grelka: "Not lately. Why?" Drifa: "Well, we had one go missing from the the Pawned Prawn, and I was just wondering..." Grelka: "Oh I get it. 'It's missing so Grelka must have it.' I wish this town would stop pointing their fingers at me. There is a Thieves Guild in town you know." Filnjar Filnjar: "How are your parents faring, Grelka? Doing better than we are I would guess." Grelka: "It's no feast in their neck of the woods either. Last time I was up there, father said they were barely scraping by." Filnjar: "This civil war is taking its toll on all of us. Miners are some of the hardest hit." Grelka: "That's what scares me. I'm afraid I'll travel to Darkwater Crossing and find it burned to the ground." :Note: Grelka will never go to Shor's Stone to Filnjar, nor Filnjar to Grelka in Riften, to trigger the conversation. The conversation was likely intended to be between Filnjar and Sylgja. Haelga Grelka: "Oh, Haelga!...There you are. Your special shipment just came in from Hammerfell on the Khajiit caravan." Haelga: "Oh, good. I want to try it on as soon as possible." Grelka: "'Try it on'? What do you need a leather harness for anyway?" Haelga: "It's pause a religious thing." Madesi Grelka: "Hey, greenskin... close your mouth. Some of us are trying to eat over here." Madesi: "There's no need to be rude, Grelka. If you don't care for Argonians, then perhaps you should take residence somewhere else." Grelka: "Or perhaps you should crawl back into whatever swamp you came from, lizard man." Madesi: "You're not going to goad me into a fight so I'll get kicked out, Grelka. Eat your food and leave me in peace." Maven Black-Briar Maven: "Grelka, how fast can you get your hands on some longbows?" Grelka: "I don't usually deal in weapons, but I know someone who can get them for me. You mind paying a little extra to get them fast?" Maven: "I don't care what it costs. I need four longbows and four score of arrows. Just make it happen." Grelka: "I'll contact my man tonight and let you know what he says." Nivenor Nivenor: "What's this nonsense I've been hearing? How dare you call Bolli a deadbeat!" Grelka: "If he paid what he owes, I wouldn't have to say anything. Besides, what in Oblivion do you care?" Nivenor: "What's that supposed to mean?" Grelka: "Oh come off it, Niv. We both know you married that fisherman for his gold. You don't need to put on an act for my benefit." Shadr Grelka: "Did you do everything I said, Shadr?" Shadr: "Yes. The man came by at noon just like you said. I gave him the package and he gave me this pouch for you. The package was heavy... I needed his help getting it on his horse. What was inside?" Grelka: "Hey, I told you not to ask any questions. Now, here. For your trouble." Shadr: "Thanks, Grelka!" Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Grelka, can you repair boots?" Grelka: "Leather? If they're armored, you should talk to Balimund over at The Scorched Hammer." Tythis: "Horker skin, actually." Grelka: "Why in goodness name would you have... oh never mind, just bring them by my house later and I'll see what I can do." Trivia *Odfel mistakenly refers to Grelka when speaking to Sylgja. *Her and Mjoll have low dispositions toward each other, as Aerin told Mjoll Grelka deals with the Thieves Guild. Bugs * Sometimes, Grelka cannot be interacted with. **Solution: enter a building and exit it, then speak to her again. *Sometimes she can be killed publicly with no bounty. *She can be married but there is no way to raise relationship with her. So just use console command setrelationshiprank player 1 on her. * Grelka is scripted to have a conversation with Filnjar in Shor's Stone, but, given the nature of the dialogue, was likely intended to be between Filnjar and Sylgja. Appearances * de:Grelka es:Grelka ru:Грелха pl:Grelka Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers